April Flo Day
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Flo loves pranking her friends, but it began to get out of hand.


One morning at the apartment, Flo had just woke up from bed and went to check on the calendar. When she did, she notice that it was April Fools Day. It was her favorite holiday ever.

Flo said, "Wow, I just love April Fools Day. I can't wait to prank some of my friends today."

So Flo went to prank her friends. First she went to the kitchen to make some hot dog. Then she pick up a paper and a hot sauce. She wrote the word ketchup on the paper and tape it on the hot sauce. Then she called, "Jorge. I got a surprise for you."

Jorge walk in and said, "Hey Flo. What up?"

Flo said, "Oh nothing. You looked hungry, can I get you anything?"

Jorge said, "Nah, I'm not really hungry I guess."

Flo said, "Really, can you unleast taste this hot dog? I worked really hard on it."

Jorge said, "It wasn't that hard to make hot dog."

Flo said, "Just taste it."

Jorge said, "Fine. Let me just put ketchup first."

So Jorge pour the ketchup on the hot dog and began eating it. Later, his face turned red and fire came out of his mouth. He gasped and he went to drink some water. Flo laughed and said, "April Fool."

Jorge said, "Flo, what did you do?"

Flo said, "That wasn't ketchup that you pour, it was hot sauce." Flo laughed.

Jorge said, "That was a dirty trick Flo. I could've die."

Flo said, "Yeah right. Eating spicy food doesn't kill you."

Jorge said, "No, but it burned my mouth."

Flo said, "It not a crime is it."

Jorge said, "Not but it bad."

Flo said, "Well, I'm gonna go prank some more. See ya."

So Flo went to prank some more. Soon, she saw Clifford. She decided to prank him next. She had an idea. She picked up a flower and went to the kitchen to pour some baking powder. She smiled evilly and went back outside and place the flower on the ground. She then went to see Clifford. "Hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Flo, what up?"

Flo said, "Oh I was just walking around and I was hoping if you could pick up a few flowers for me."

Clifford said, "Hmm, flowers huh. Okay."

So Clifford went to find a flower. Soon, he found one. "Here it is Flo. A nice flower for you."

Flo said, "Aw, thanks Clifford, but just to be safe. Can you smell it to make sure skunks doesn't gas spray on it?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Clifford smell the flower. Soon, he started to sneeze. Flo giggled and said, "April Fools. That was baking powder that I pour on the flower to make you sneeze." Flo continued to laughed.

Clifford said, "Whoa, that was some trick Flo."

Flo said, "Yeah, I can't believe you fell for it."

Clifford frowned and said, "You know it wasn't that funny."

Flo said, "Of course it is. Anyway, I'm gonna go prank some more. See ya later Clifford."

So Flo went to find someone else to prank. She then saw Daffodil. She had an idea on how to prank her. She went to her room and grabbed an empty perfume. Then she went to get the skunk spray and pour it onto the empty perfume bottle. Then she put a sticker on to know that she would be using a perfume of carrots. She then went back outside to see Daffodil.

Flo said, "Hi Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Hey Flo. What are you up to?"

Flo said, "Oh nothing. I'm just here to give you this nice perfume for you to wear on."

Daffodil said, "Oh, that is so sweet of you Flo. Shall I put it on."

Flo said, "Sure, go nut."

So Daffodil started spraying the perfume on herself. Soon, her nose starting to think that something smell bad. Daffodil covered her nose and said, "Ew, what is that smell?"

Flo burst into laughter and said, "April Fools. That wasn't perfume that I pour in. That was a skunk spray."

Flo continued laughing.

Daffodil said, "SKUNK SPRAY!"

Flo said, "Yeah. You fell for it."

Daffodil said, "I can't believe you. You know I hate getting stink up by spray."

Flo said, "I know, but it funny."

Daffodil said, "Well I don't think it is funny."

Flo said, "Well I'm gonna go prank someone else. See ya."

So Flo went to prank someone else. When she went inside the apartment, she saw Zo. She decided to prank him as well. She went over to him and said, "Hey Zo."

Zo said, "Hey Flo. Wanna play."

Flo said, "Can't. Plus you're suppose to be at the corner."

Zo said, "Uh, why would I be in the corner?"

Flo said, "Because Mr. Solomon ground you."

Zo said, "No he didn't. Did he?"

Flo said, "He did. I overheard him at the kitchen. You have to be at the corner for an hour."

Zo said, "Oh dear. Thanks Flo."

So Zo went to the corner for an hour. Later, Mr. Solomon came in and saw Zo at the corner. He went toward Zo and said, "Hey Zo, why are you standing in the corner?"

Zo said, "Oh hi Mr. Solomon, I'm just at the corner for a time out like you says I was."

Mr. Solomon said, "What? I never ask you for a time out."

Zo said, "You didn't."

Mr. Solomon said, "No. Well, I gotta go."

So Mr. Solomon left. Zo was shocked and soon Flo came here smiling and said, "April Fool."

She laughed.

Zo said, "Wait, this was just some prank."

Flo said, "No, it was an April Fool joke and you fell for it." She continued to laughed.

Zo said, "Well I didn't like that joke. You know how long I wasted this entire time."

Flo said, "It was just an hour."

Zo said, "That doesn't matter, I hate it."

Flo said, "Well haters gotta hates. Well, I gotta go prank one more person."

So Flo went to find one more person to prank. Soon, she found Norville who was sleeping. She had an idea. She grabbed a razor and began shaving all of Norville fur off. Soon, he was furless. She quickly hide behind the bushes and threw a pebble at him to wake him up. As Norville woke up, he looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he was expose. He screamed and said, "Who did this? I'm furless."

Soon, Norville heard some laugher coming from behind the bushes. He went to see who it was. Soon, he saw Flo who was laughing and said, "April Fool."

Norville said, "What? You did this."

Flo said, "Yeah, I shaved your fur off."

Norville said, "Why? I can't go out looking like this."

Flo said, "Oh don't worry, it'll grow back."

Norville said, "Yeah, in about a month or two."

Flo said, "Yeah sure. Well, I gotta go take my cat nap. See ya."

So Flo went back to her apartment to rest. Meanwhile, Clifford, Daffodil, Zo, Jorge, and Norville were at the top of the building and were discussing about Flo prank problem.

Daffodil said, "Okay, so I think we know why we're here."

Jorge said, "Yeah, because of Flo prank problem."

Zo said, "Yeah, she wasted my whole time to play just because she told me that I was grounded."

Clifford said, "So what should we do?"

Norville said, "I say we ban her from the club."

Zo said, "Uh Norville, we don't have a club."

Norville said, "Oh right."

Daffodil said, "I think the only way we can get back at her if we do the same thing to her."

Clifford said, "You mean doing some April Fool joke on her."

Daffodil said, "Yep."

Jorge said, "But she loves April Fool jokes. What more can we do?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, maybe if we do a joke that is extremely painful, then maybe she'll never prank us again."

Zo said, "Uh, what painful joke do you mean Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! Here's a plan. This April Fool joke is going to be death."

Clifford said, "Death, how?"

Daffodil said, "Oh you'll see."

So Clifford and his friends plan to prank Flo with death. Meanwhile, Flo was sleeping on her bed. The five quickly tip toe past her. Daffodil then said, "Okay, does everybody know what to do."

They all nodded.

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford, wear this fox costume."

So Clifford put on the fox costume and said, "Uh Daffodil, why should I wear the fox costume?"

Daffodil said, "Because, when you go to Flo, ask her to play with you, but don't reveal yourself."

Clifford said, "Okay."

Daffodil said, "Now, when you see me, you'll run after me and try to attack me."

Clifford said, "What? I can't do that."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford, it okay. You just need to pretend your attacking me and pretend you're biting me. When I screamed, Flo will know that I'm being killed, and when I die, Flo will go after you and you have to pretend to be dead."

Clifford said, "But what if she try to kill me on purpose?"

Daffodil said, "Well when she hit you, try not to breathe."

Clifford said, "I'll try, but what happened after this."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, I gave the next plan to Jorge. Good luck."

So Clifford set to position and went to Flo. He said, "Hello there."

Flo wake up and said, "Oh hello there fox. What your name?"

Clifford said, "Uh, my name is um Shirley."

Flo burst into laughter and said, "Shirley, that a funniest name ever."

Clifford said, "Yeah anyway um, would you like to play."

Flo said, "Sure. What do you wanna play?"

Clifford said, "Uh, let play tag."

Flo said, "Okay, your it."

Flo touch Clifford and started running away. Clifford went to chase her. As Clifford was chasing her, Daffodil whispered to Clifford and it was time for him to chase her. Clifford looked at Daffodil and started chasing her. Flo saw Shirley heading the wrong direction. As Clifford started to run, he went to Daffodil and he was pretending to attack her.

Daffodil said, "Ahh, help me it the hideous beast."

Clifford said, "Hey, I have feeling too you know."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. Let just stick to the plan. Ahh, I'm being attack by Shirley."

Flo gasped and notice that Shirley was hurting Daffodil. She went to rescue her. Clifford and Daffodil saw Flo heading toward them. Daffodil lay flat on the ground to pretend that she was dead. When Flo got to Daffodil, she was too late. She saw Shirley and he smiled nervously. Flo eyes turned red and Clifford started running away. Flo chased after him. When Flo chase Shirley, Clifford tripped himself and Flo began attacking him. Soon, Clifford started to struggle, so he try not to move or breathe. Later, Flo realized that Shirley was dead and said, "That was for killing Daffodil."

So Flo left. Clifford open his eyes carefully to make sure Flo doesn't see him. He got up and went to Jorge.

Clifford said, "Jorge, I did it."

Jorge said, "Great job Clifford. Now, the next pet to pretend to die is me. Only this time, Flo is gonna hit me with a frying pan."

Clifford said, "And how are you gonna get her to do that?"

Jorge said, "You're gonna have to ask her to play tag with you again. So when I give the signal, you come toward me and Flo will be able to hit me with a frying pan. After that, she'll probably stop and mourns. Don't worry, Zo and Norville will give you the next plan."

Clifford said, "Are you sure that'll work?"

Jorge said, "Yep. Now don't forget to give this to her. Good luck."

So Clifford went to find Flo. Soon, he found her.

Clifford said, "Hi Flo."

Flo said, "Hey Clifford. What up?"

Clifford said, "Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to play tag."

Flo said, "Oh, okay. I'm just down after that fox killed Daffodil."

Clifford gasped and said, "Oh no. How terrible."

Flo said, "Yeah, but don't worry I already avenge her."

Clifford said, "Oh okay."

Flo said, "So, shall I tag you first."

Clifford said, "Actually, I got another way we can play tag. Instead of tagging with our paws, we can use this frying pan to hit real hard."

Flo said, "Isn't that dangerous."

Clifford said, "Danger, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

Flo said, "Alright I get it."

So Clifford gave Flo the frying pan and began running away.

As Flo began chasing Clifford, he quickly ran to where Jorge at. Just as Flo was about to hit Clifford, Jorge walk in front of her and she accidently hit him instead. Flo gasped and said, "Oh no. Jorge are you okay?"

Jorge didn't move. He wasn't breathing. Flo is feeling scared. First Daffodil, now Jorge. She quickly threw the pan away and ran off. Clifford turned around and saw Jorge lying on the ground. He said to himself, "This is going according to plan."

Soon, Norville and Zo came.

Zo said, "Okay Clifford, you ready."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if Flo can take it."

Norville said, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Okay, so here's the next plan. This time I'll go to Flo and ask her to play truth or dare."

Clifford said, "How will that work?"

Norville said, "Because when I dare her to get in the ghost costume, she'll be able to prank you and you gotta pretend to have a heart attack."

Clifford said, "But I've seen ghost costume all the time."

Zo said, "Yes, but this time is different."

Clifford said, "Well okay, but what about Zo?"

Zo said, "I'll faint after seeing you dead."

Clifford said, "And Norville."

Norville said, "She'll probably attack me and I'll pretend to die after she beat me up"

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Norville went to Flo and said, "Hi Flo."

Flo said, "Ahhh! Oh it you Norville. Things have been going crazy around here."

Norville said, "Don't worry. In fact, I know a perfect way for you to forget all your trouble. Truth or Dare."

Flo said, "Wow, I love that game."

Norville said, "Great. I'll start. Truth or Dare."

Flo said, "Truth."

Norville said, "Is it true that you like Clifford?"

Flo said, "Well, a little."

Norville giggled and said, "Alright. I choose truth."

Flo said, "Hmm, is it true that your molting problem happened all the time?"

Norville said, "Well no, it usually happened once and a while."

Flo said, "Oh okay. Well, I choose dare."

Norville said, "I dare you to dress yourself as a ghost and scare Clifford."

Flo said, "Hmm, scare Clifford. Sure."

So Flo went to put the bed sheet over her and went to find Clifford. Then when she saw Clifford coming, Flo quickly jump in front of Clifford and scared him which cause him to get a heart attack. Flo laughed and said, "You should've seen the look on your face Clifford."

Flo looked at Clifford and knowing that his eyes are still close. She said, "Alright Clifford, get up."

Clifford didn't move. Flo gasped and she knows that she must've killed Clifford by scaring him. She said, "What have I done?"

Soon, Norville came and said, "Flo, what have you done?"

Flo said, "Clifford is dead. I only spook him."

Norville said, "Oh, well that a bummer."

Flo eyes widen open and she looked at Norville angry. Norville looked at Flo and back away. Flo started attacking Norville. She began clawing him and throwing him around. Soon, he didn't move. Flo stopped and saw that Norville isn't moving either. She gasped and went to find Zo. When she went out of the room, Zo fainted as well. She started getting worried. So she quickly ran up to the attic.

Soon, Clifford and the others got up and went down to the courtyard.

Clifford said, "Wow, we sure fooled her."

Jorge said, "Yeah, that was fun."

Zo said, "Hmm, but I think we went too far."

Jorge said, "What you mean?"

Zo said, "Well, I know that when we prank her we should prank her back, but I think that when we fake our deaths doesn't really work out so much."

Daffodil said, "Oh come on it not like she's gonna do something really insane."

Norville said, "Actually, there might."

Clifford said, "What you mean Norville?"

Norville said, "Well little red, I don't think I should tell you, because it might be a little too hurtful."

Clifford said, "What can be more hurtful than this?"

Soon, a paper landed.

Jorge said, "Hey look, a note."

Daffodil said, "It from Flo."

Zo said, "Let me read it."

Zo read the letter and it said, "Dear diary, since all of my friends are dead. I decided to end my life through suicide at the attic."

They all gasped.

Jorge said, "Oh no."

Daffodil said, "I guess we did went too far."

Clifford said, "Hurry, we must get Flo at the attic."

So they all rushed to the attic and saw Flo was just about to hang herself.

Zo said, "FLO NO!"

Flo said, "Huh? Guys?"

Jorge said, "Are you crazy? Why would you try to commit suicide?"

Flo said, "You were dead. Wait, you were faking."

Norville said, "Well yeah, but we did it, because um..."

Clifford said, "We just didn't want you pranking April Fools on us all the time."

Flo said, "Oh. Is that why?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah and we should've told you that earlier."

Jorge said, "And we're sorry you had to go through this."

Flo said, "That okay and I'm sorry I prank you a lot. I'll try not to prank you anymore."

Zo said, "Thank sis, we like that."

Clifford said, "Come on, let go play outside."

Flo said, "Okay."

So they all went outside to play for the rest of the day

The End.


End file.
